Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Lisa Yadōmaru i Hiyori Sarugaki kontra Tier Harribel
| obrazek = 300px | konflikt = Biała Inwazja | data = 11 października | miejsce = Sztuczna Karakura, Świat Ludzi | wynik = Tier Harribel jest niezdolna do walki przez Sōsuke Aizena. | strona1 = *Kapitan Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Lisa Yadōmaru *Hiyori Sarugaki | strona2 = *3. Espada Tier Harribel | wojska1 = Hitsugaya: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) Lisa: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Hollowfikacja Hiyori: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Hollowfikacja | wojska2 = *Szermierka *Resurrección | szkody1 = Hitsugaya, Lisa i Hiyori nie odnoszą obrażeń. | szkody2 = Harribel jest ciężko ranna. }} Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Lisa Yadōmaru i Hiyori Sarugaki kontra Tier Harribel to walka, która miała miejsce w Sztucznej Karakurze. Uczestniczą w niej Visoredki, Lisa Yadōmaru, Hiyori Sarugaki, kapitan 10. Oddziału, Tōshirō Hitsugaya oraz 3. Espada, Tier Harribel. Jest to jedna z ostatnich bitew Gotei 13 z pierwszą trójką Espady. Prolog thumb|left|190px|Tier uwolniona z lodu Wcześniej Hitsugaya sam walczył z Arrancarką i uwięził ją w lodowym obelisku mimo sporych problemów. Niestety została uwolniona przez okrzyk Margeli, który przybył ze swoim ulubieńcem Hooleerem. Hollow uwolnił Sosuke Aizena wraz z Kaname Tōsenem i Gin Ichimaru z więżącego ich ognia. Nagle pojawili się Viosredzi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 364, strony 11-19 Wonderweiss wydaje kolejny okrzyk, który jest rozkazem dla Hooleera. Hollow wypluwa z siebie dużą ilość Gillian. Członkowie Gotei 13 są zszokowani widokiem tylu Menosów na raz. Viosredzi zakładają maski.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 365, strony 13-17 Po pokonaniu masy Hollowów przez byłych Shinigamich, Hitsugaya stwierdza, że są bardzo potężni.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 366, strony 1-17 Kapitan 7. Oddziału będący pod wrażeniem jakie wywarli na nim nowo przybyli, deklaruje, że chce z nimi współpracować. Harribel rusza od tyłu na Tōshirō, lecz zostaje powstrzymana przez Lisę i Hiyori. Kapitan mówi, że nie ma zamiaru rozmyślać czy Visoredzi są po ich stronie czy nie, a Sarugaki popiera go. Yadōmaru po prostu stwierdza, że wróg jej wroga jest jej przyjacielem, więc jest to wystarczającym powodem by się zjednoczyć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 367, strony 4-9 Bitwa Kapitan prosi Hiyori aby zajęła się Harribel, gdyż on chce walczyć z Aizenem. Dziewczyna wykrzykuje, że chyba zwariował, bo nie mógł dać sobie rady z Arrancarką, a chce stoczyć bitwę z władcą Hueco Mundo. Zmieszany Shinigami przyznaje jej racje i mówi, by zapomniała. To jeszcze bardziej ją rozdrażnia i Visoredka woła, że powinien chociaż przeprosić, a gdy ten mruczy to pod nosem, rozkazuje, aby powiedział to głośniej. Po chwili dodaje, że taka mała osoba jak on nie powinna być kapitanem, mówi, że myślała, iż się przebrał, a tak naprawdę oszukiwał, by zdobyć taką pozycję, dlatego w tym momencie panikuje. Następnie wyzywa go od łysoli. Gdy obraża go, mówiąc, że jest kurduplem, Tōshirō denerwuje się i zauważa, że jest niższa od niego. Sarugaki pyta się, czy chce ją sprowokować, a Hitsugaya odpowiada, że to ona zaczęła. Znudzona ich dziecinną kłótnią Lisa, kieruje się w stronę Espady. Hiyori próbuje ją zatrzymać, lecz tamta nie słucha i zadaje pierwszy cios. Harribel stwierdza, że sądziła, iż zaatakują ją we trójkę. Yadōmaru odpowiada, że też tak myślała.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 368, strony 10-15 Walka toczy się dalej. Arrancarka odpycha Lisę do tyłu. Dziewczyna wykorzystując chwilowe oddalenie, zakłada maskę, po czym uwalnia Zanpakutō, Haguro Tonbo. Tier przygotowuje się do odparcia ataku, lecz od tyłu cios zadała jej Hiyori ze swoim uwolnionym Kubikiri Orochi. Razem z Shinigamim z jego Hyōrinmaru ruszają na Harribel. Następuje duża eksplozja, a podwładna Aizena wychodzi bez szwanku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 375, strony 14-17 Za plecami walczących pojawia się władca Hueco Mundo i przecina swoim mieczem zdumioną jego obecnością Espadę. Mówi, że skończył z nią, bo nie była wystarczająco silna, aby dla niego walczyć. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 375, strony 19-21 Następstwa thumb|left|190px|Aizen przecina Harribel Ze względu na śmierć pierwszego i drugiego Espady Aizen postanawia pozbyć się Harribel. Mówi, że nie spodziewał się, iż będzie potężniejszy niż ktoś z nich. Tier zadaje mu cios w lewe ramię, lecz okazuje się, że jest to iluzja, a prawdziwy przebija ją swym mieczem od tyłu. Espada spada na ziemię, a Aizen zaprasza do walki zarówno Gotei 13 jak i Visoredów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 376, strony 1-6 Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Walki